wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft
''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft ''is a card game released by Blizzard Entertainment in beta around mid-late 2013, and went into open ''beta early 2014. It was officially released on March 11, 2014. The game is based off of the ''Warcraft ''universe, where players must summon minions to try to defeat their opponents in one of three modes; Practice, where you fight against computer-opponent-heroes; Play, where you will battle a random opponent that is actually playing the game; or Arena, where for 150 Gold or $2.00, players can create a random deck and play against other players to win rewards including Gold, Arcane Dust, and Card Packs, with each win increasing the value of the reward. You can also play duels with your friends! How to Play ''Hearthstone Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft ''is a game where you choose one of nine ''Warcraft ''classes (the default heroes being Garrosh, Rexxar, Jaina, Uther, Valeera, Malfurion, Thrall, Gul'dan, and Anduin) and battle against other players, who will choose their hero, from one of the nine, which may be your current! There are also alternate heroes, including Muradin, Alleria, Khadgar, Medivh, and Liadrin. The basics of the game is to summon minions that are in your hand, or use a spell, and use those cards against your enemy's hero, or their minions. Note that sometimes instead of going straight for your hero, you may want to get some strong minions or tanks. Card Basics * Rare cards are literally rare cards that often can have extra damage and use extra Mana Crystals * Be warry that sometimes when attacking a minion with a card that, for example, gives 3 damage, will give that amount of damage to the card attacking, as well. So if you have 3 health or less, then your card will be dead. There are a few certain types of cards, which go like the ''World of Warcraft ''game. There are the normal DPS cards, that will give damage to your enemies. DPS cards (Damage Per Second) also go into certain sections, and the truth is, most cards, DPS or not, will do some damage somehow. There are ''CHARGE ''cards, which give you an auto-attack on a hero or your enemies' minions. Others, like the ''Keeper of the Grove, are just normal cards. This rare* Deathwing shows what it does: "Battlecry: 'Destroy all other minions and discard your hand." This is a strong card. On the top left corner you'll see a "10" in a big blue ''mana crystal. Mana crystals show how much mana crystals ''this card is worth. They are often worth from 1 - 10 mana. On the bottom left there is a big "12" with a sword in it. This means that is how much *damage the card will give. On the bottom right there is a red area with a large number "12" and this shows how much health this card has. If this card is dealt 12 damage or more, the card will be destroyed. This ''Deathwing ''card is a very hard card to obtain, and is possibly one of the strongest. Other cards, such as the ''TANK ''are cards that ''MUST ''be attacked by the enemy. If your enemy, however, pulls out a tank, you'll be forced to take that out. The tank cards will have the same looks as a DPS card, such as the ''Deathwing, but will have a '''Taunt in the box that shows what it does. The HEAL ''cards will come along into your deck from time to time, and sometimes it may seem like in times of dire need of them if you're lucky. The heal cards will usually have nothing the same except the mana crystals and the box that shows how much it will heal to a hero or a minion. Lining up with ''World of Warcraft Hearthsteed Mount By winning 3 Play or Arena mode matches in Hearthstone, you will receive the achievement "Mount Up!" in Hearthstone, and a Hearthsteed mount in World of Warcraft. Log into WoW and go to the nearest mailbox to receive your mount!